


What Lies Beyond the Stars

by xSNOWx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Family Feels, Flash is a Good Uncle, For A Good Cause, M/M, Male Pronouns for Symbiotes, Mature/Adult Sleeper, Sleeps Wants to Leave the Nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSNOWx/pseuds/xSNOWx
Summary: Sleeper wants to join the Agents of the Cosmos. He wants to explore the universe, discover new things, protect the innocents across the galaxy.But first, he needs to tell his parents.





	1. Chapter 1

The red eyes of a young symbiote scan the city below. He is sitting on a rooftop of a familiar building. He calls it 'his second home'. He spends a lot of his time in one of these apartments. The sun had set a couple of minutes ago, the sunlight was replaced by the city artificial lights. A smile spreads across his face, he loves the city at night. It’s when he can leave his home to explore the city.  
  
Sleeper Brock is a young adult now. Some time ago he learned how to hold a form without a host, for a period of time. His dad, Venom, was proud of his accomplishment, but worried because he is too young. And his father, Eddie Brock... Well, he lectured him about ‘how going out without a host is dangerous’ for 30 minutes. He growled and rolled his eyes the whole time. Sleeper partially understands his parents' worries, but he is not a baby anymore! He is an adult now, but his family still treats him like a baby.  
  
But his parents' concerns doesn't stop Sleeper from adventuring outside. He is stubborn, he’s his father’s son after all. After some time, and a lot of begging, his parents allowed him to go out to hunt criminals with them. The whole time he could sense their worried eyes, watching his every move, like he was going slip and fall to his death. He growls annoyed. _Just a baby_...  
  
“Hey little buddy, sorry I am late. The traffic was a mess.” Sleeper turns to look at the newcomer. It’s Eugene “Flash” Thompson or, like he calls him, uncle Flash.  
  
Sleeper remembers the day he met his uncle. He was just a sproutling, he didn’t know how to communicate with words yet and barely understand what was happening around him, but somehow, he knew that the blond man, smiling at him through the glass was important to his family, and so, he was important to him too. Uncle Flash is his best friend, he can count on him for anything. He spends a lot of his time with his uncle. His father is always muttering: ‘You spend too much time with Thompson’. Sleeper grins, he knows it’s just the jealousy talking.  
  
“ _Yeah, I heard about the car crash on the avenue_.” He watches his uncle sit beside him.  
  
“Yep. Fortunately, no one was gravely injured.” Flash informs and pulls two chocolate bars out of the bag he is carrying. He gives one to Sleeper. They open them, and savor the sweet in a peaceful silence, watching the city down below.  
  
“ _So, what do you want to tell me uncle Flash?_ ” Sleeper asks, breaking the silence.  
  
“Oh yeah, yesterday I spoke to Peter Quill, remember him?”  
  
“ _Hm... Star-Lord, right?_ “ He remembers the man from the stories his uncle used to tell him when he was a kid.  
  
“Yep.” Flash nods in agreement. “He told me he is coming to Earth in a few weeks. The Guardians need to check something with the Alpha Flight or something.”  
  
“ _And?_ “  
  
“And, my little nephew, I asked him if they could give you a ride, you know? Out of this planet.” Flash smiles proudly.  
  
Sleeper is stunned for a few seconds, he looks at his uncle excepting the 'Ha April Fools!' joke or some shit. “ _Wait, what? You did what!? Wait! What!? W-what did they tell you?_ ”  
  
Flash smile grows ten times bigger. “They agreed to give you a ride wherever you want.”  
  
“ _This... this... No, this can't be true. Why would they agree with that? Are they really going to give a strange klyntar a ride? For free?_ ”  
  
“Don’t worry about it little buddy. Your uncle here, sorted out everything. I have some influences here and there.” Flash smiles, and turns to put his hand on his nephew shoulder. “This is your chance buddy. This is your chance to join the Agents of the Cosmos.”  
  
Sleeper can’t believe what he is hearing. He is one step closer to fulfill his dream. To become an agent, just like his dad and uncle once were. He wants to explore the universe, discover new things, meet different kind of people, he wants to see what is out there. Well, it’s easier said than done, there a few things separating him from his dream. First, he can’t just simply ask to borrow a spaceship from someone. No one is going to lend him anything, he is just a symbiote. The entire world thinks they are mindless beasts. And second, it’s just the worst thing he could face in this entire universe...  
  
“ _Oh shit... I gotta tell my parents... Father is going to kill me_.”  
  
“Yeaaah, about that, it’s not going to be easy. At least you have time to think how you are going to tell them.” Flash claps his nephew on the back.  
  
“ _When are they coming?_ ”  
  
“In exactly two weeks.”  
  
Two weeks... Fourteen days. He can do this! He just needs to find the perfect moment to tell them the news. Easy peasy. His dad will be proud and his father will _not_ start a tantrum. Nope. He is going to take the news as any civilized father would. He will _not_ shout at him, he will _not_ shatter his dream right in front of his eyes. And definitely, he will _not_ point a finger in his face and telling he is the worst son someone could have. No, he wil--  
  
“Hey, hey look at me.” His uncle shakes his arm to get his attention. He grabs both of his hands and holds tightly. “I know what you are thinking, don’t worry Sleeps. They are your parents, they will be proud of you. Maybe Eddie will not be very happy about it at first, it might take some time to convince him, but he is your father, he will support you, no matter what.”  
  
“ _I-I know uncle Flash. I know, but I can't help but think... What if he hates me for leaving?_ “  
  
Flash snorts loudly. “Your father hating you? That will never happen, little buddy. He loves you too much. Yes, he is super overprotective of you, but you can’t blame him. You know he had a rough childhood with his dad, he is just trying to be the best father he can be. It’s going to be hard for him to let you leave, but this is his son’s dream, he will understand.”  
  
“ _Yeah, I know_...” He loves his father, the last thing he wants is to hurt him or his family. They’ve done so much for him. It pains him to leave the planet, but can feel, in every fiber of his being, that something is calling out to him. He knows his destiny is out there. He looks up at the sky, one small star shines at him. ” _You’re right uncle. I cannot let my father stop me. I know he will understand, I’m going to make him understand!_ ”  
  
“That’s my boy!” Flash grins proudly. He hugs Sleeper tightly. “Everything thing is going to okay, don't worry!”  
  
Sleeper smiles. Yeah, he can do this.

  
-

 

_10 days later_

  
  
Sleeper is sprawled on his bed, sulking. _Yeah I can do this... Right..._  
  
It's been ten days since his uncle told him about the Guardians and he still hasn't said anything to his parents. Every time he tries, he simply freezes, he can’t pronounce the words. His parents keep waiting for what he has to say, but he just ends up saying: _Oh it’s nothing_. And he hates himself everytime. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
_ Sleeper is frustrated and almost out time. Thanks the heavens his uncle has a plan. A family dinner. Uncle Flash and auntie Andi will be there to give him moral support. He just hopes this works.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days ago, his uncle told him about the family-dinner-plan. Now he only has two days to get everything ready, if all goes according to plan.  
  
It’s Sunday night, they are at his uncle's apartment. Everything is going on as usual. His dad wanting to eat everything and his auntie scolding him. His father and his uncle discussing the last night game. His parents being romantic and his auntie rolling her eyes telling them to get a room. He and his uncle laughing at a podcast they love. A normal family night, actually they aren’t exactly normal, but they manage to make it work.  
  
After a few hours, Sleeper announces he would like to make a statement. They head to the living room, his uncle discreetly winks at him in a supportive way. That’s all the confidence boost he needs. He faces his parents, it’s now or never.  
  
“ _Dad, father... I want to join the Agents of the Cosmos._ ”  
  
Everyone in the room stands still, no one dares to make a sound. Sleeper is currently in the middle of the room, auntie Andi and uncle Flash are placed beside him, like two bodyguards. And his parents are in front of them.  
  
“You what...?” Eddie questions, narrow his eyes.  
  
“ _I want to join the Agents of the Cosmos._ ” Sleeper repeats what he just said. “ _The Guardians of the Galaxy will arrive on Earth in a few days and I’m going with them._ ”  
  
Venom carefully studies his son and Eddie snorts. “You’re kidding, right?”  
  
“ _No father, I am not._ ”  
  
“Oh come on Sleeper! Why are you saying this shit all of a sudden?”  
  
“ _It’s not_ all of a sudden _father. I’ve been wanting to tell you for quite some time..._ ”  
  
“So is _this_ what you’ve been trying to tell us?”  
  
“ _Yes._ ”  
  
Eddie throws up his hands in disgust. “So you wanna go into space to become a space cop? Is that what are you saying?”  
  
“ **Eddie**.” Venom warns with a low growl.  
  
“ _Yes, father, I want to leave Earth and I want to join the Agents_.” Sleeper is trying his best not to lose his composure, his future is at stake. He is a hothead, just like his father. When they really disagree with something, they scream at each other, nothing and no one can stop them. Their quarrel usually gets nowhere and he ends up grounded for a week.  
  
“And let me guess, Thompson is the responsible for this, right?” His father turns his attention to his uncle, glaring at him.  
  
“Don’t you put the blame on uncle Flash! He and dad used to tell me all those stories, if you want to blame someone, BLAME ME!!”  
  
“Guys, let’s keep this civil, okay?” Andi apprehensively looks at everyone in the room.  
  
“Eddie come on man, please just listen. This is something Sleeper has decided for himself, there is noth—”  
  
“SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH THOMPSON!”  
  
“ **EDDIE STOP!** ”  
  
“NO! I’m not gonna let my kid join some stupid space cops!”  
  
“ _They are not stupid father! They are heroes, they help those in need. Heroes like you and dad! That’s what I want to be!_ ”  
  
“So, you stay here and become the Agent of the Earth or whatever! There are billions of people in need on this blasted world! Be their hero!”  
  
“ _This world has enough heroes. I want to see what is out there father, I want to learn, to experience different things, to meet new races, to discover new worlds!_ " Sleeper waits a few heartbeats, trying to calm down. " _I feel deep inside me that my place is out there somewhere._ "  
  
Eddie winces taking a step back, Venom hisses and retracts back into Eddie’s jacket. A long moment passes, no one says a word. His father snaps out of his stupor, he clenches his fists, getting into what most people would describe as ‘murder stance’. But Sleeper knows his father too well. It’s just a self-defense reaction. His father is hurt... He is scared, no... Not scared, he is terrified... Both of his parents are.  
  
Eddie takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His expression becoming somewhat emotionless. “Your place is here with your family. You are not leaving and that’s final.”  
  
Sleeper looks at his father' eyes, and nothing had ever hurt him more in his entire life than the hurt in his father's face. No one objects when Eddie turns to leave the room.  
  
An icy silence fills the room. Sleeper eyes don't leave the spot where his parents were a few seconds ago. The anger he was feeling before is quickly replaced by grief. He barely flinches when his uncle breaks the silence.  
  
“If I know my partner, he won’t let Eddie leave the building. Just let me get my legs and I’ll go talk to them.” His uncle heads to his room in his wheelchair. Two minutes later he quietly leaves the apartment, the soft click from the door is what confirms his departure. Sleeper and Andi remain still.  
  
“Well, that was kinda expected, though I thought he was going enter the rampage mode and destroy all the furniture.” Andi sighs, she crosses her arms looking at Sleeper. “But it was worth the shot right? So what are you gonna do now?”  
  
“ _I... don’t... I just... I don’t want to leave without their blessing. I know dad is going to support my decision, but father... I’m not sure if I can convince him, he is most stubborn person I've ever met_.”  
  
“Stubborn is a compliment.” His auntie snorts. She looks at Sleeper, miserably looking at some random point in the room. “Don’t worry big guy, coach is going to  knock some sense into your father. And when he cools down, we can try again." Andi puts her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.  
  
“ _I hope so... thanks, auntie Andi_.” Sleeper hugs her back. He wants to become an agent, he really does, but being apart from the ones he loves, billions and billions light years away... It isn’t going to be easy.  
  
After some time, Flash returns with a sad smile on his face. “Your parents want to talk to you kiddo, they are on the roof.”   
  
Sleeper pulls away from the hug, his auntie gives him a weak smile and mouths a ‘good luck’. He turns to his uncle and hugs him too.   
  
“Don’t worry Sleeps you got this. Remember, focus. Don’t let your mind do the talking, it’s your heart that speaks for you, okay?”  
  
“ _Okay, thanks uncle Flash_.” He let his uncle go and heads to the door. Sleeper looks one more time at his family before leaving the room. He walks to the stairs and stops, hesitating for a moment. This is the last chance to convince his father, if he messes it up, he doesn't know when he is going to have another opportunity like this.  
  
When he reaches the roof, he sees his parents in Venom form, sitting on the parapet. Probably, his father is still too mad to face anything right now, it gives him time to think before facing his son.  
  
“ _Hey_.” He smiles shyly approaching his parents.  
  
“ ** _Hello little one._** ” His dad smiles at him. White eyes watching him sit next to them.  
  
They stay in silence for some time. Although the current situation, it’s actually a comforting silence. After some time Venom pulls Sleeper into a tight hug.  
  
“ ** _We are proud of you._** ” His dad says. “ ** _Eddie is... Scared. He wants you to be happy, but he is afraid to be separated, afraid to not be there to protect you. We both are..._** ”  
  
“ _I... I know dad, it pains me to leave. Please, don't think I am abandoning you or anything, I just... I just have this feeling that, there is something out there for me. I-It is hard to explain._ ”  
  
“ ** _We know, we understand_**.”  
  
“ _Thanks dad._ ” Sleeper smiles. “ _I... I really want to thank you and father for everything you've done for me. You guys are the best parents someone could wish for._ ”  
  
Nuzzling their son, Venom purrs happily. They nuzzle each other for some time, his dad stops to look at him, a proud smile on his face.  
  
“ ** _Eddie wants to talk to you. We love you Sleeper._** ” Venom retracts, revealing a sad looking Eddie. He forms a head to look at his husband and son.  
  
Sleeper smiles sheepishly. “ _Hi father..._ ”  
  
“Hi son...” Eddie mirrors the smile.  
  
They keep looking at each other not really knowing what to say. Eddie lets out a long sigh, before speaking.  
  
“Nothing I say will make you change your mind, right?”  
  
“ _No father. I made my decision some time ago._ ”  
  
Eddie opens his mouth, then closes it. He opens again, not sure what to say. “I’m... I’m not happy about this Sleeper.”  
  
“ _Father, I—_ ”  
  
“No, let me finish.” His father raises his hand, interrupting him. “I don’t like the idea of you leaving, I don’t want this. But I know you are an adult now, you are strong and independent, I know you can make your own decisions. And _we_ know it will always be the right decision. You have a good heart, Sleeps. We know it will always choose what is best for you. And I’m sure you’ll be the best goddamn agent out there.”  
  
Sleeper looks at his parents smiling at him. There are hundreds of things he wants to say right now, but actions speak louder than words, so he hugs his parents, like his life depends on it. Venom warps a dozens tendrils around them. The family stay hugged for a few minutes. They pull away from each other, Sleeper smiles at them.  
  
“ **No matter the distance, we will always be together.** ”

“ _Thanks guys, for understanding... And for everything._ ”

“It’s okay champ, we know you will be great. Just promise you’ll be careful out there.”  
  
“ _I will, I promise._ ”  
  
“Alright, I guess we better head back, they are probably worried.” His father says patting his back.  
  
“ _Yeah, let’s go_.”  
  
While they are heading back, Eddie can’t help but comment.  
  
“I’m still not happy about it.”  
  
“ **Eddie.** ”

 

\--

 

When Sleeper sees the Guardian's ship landing everything starts to sinking in. _This is actually happening_ , he thinks. The first step of his dreams is actually happening. While his uncle is talking to his old teammates. Sleeper turns to say goodbye to his family for the hundredth time.  
  
“Be careful, big guy. Coach said there are a lot of weird things out there.” His auntie warns with a worried expression on her face.  
  
“ _I know, auntie Andi. But, the weird things should be careful, because the son of Venom is coming_.” He jokes hugging his auntie.  
  
“Watch that overconfidence kid, it can get you killed.” Eddie scolds in a playful tone.  
  
“ _Ha, says the man whose I inherited this overconfidence_.”  
  
Sleeper hugs his parents next. His heart breaks a little. He is not sure when he is going to his family again. He knows they are going to be okay. But it’s not easy to leave everything you love.  
  
“ **We know you will be okay little one. But be careful. Say hi to our friends for us.** ”  
  
“ _I will dad. Thanks for everything._ ” The two of the nuzzle each other purring.  
  
“Don’t forget to communicate once in a while, you hear me?” His father is smiling, but he can sense a threat behind the words.  
  
“ _Don't worry father, I will. Thank you._ ” He nuzzles his father's forehead and his dad takes the opportunity to lick them both.  
  
Flash walks towards them, he clears his throat to get their attention. “It’s time little buddy.”  
  
He pulls away from his parents, and turns to face his uncle.  
  
“ _Okay, I’m ready_.”  
  
“Just like we planned. The Guardians will meet with Tarna and our friends at a certain location and from there she will take you to Klyntar, okay?”  
  
“ _Copy that, sir._ ” Sleeper salutes and his uncle salutes back. A silent tear runs down his uncle’s face, he pulls him into a tight hug. “ _Thank you uncle Flash_.”  
  
After the final preparations Sleeper heads to the ship’s boarding ramp, he looks at his family one more time, he is going to miss them. He looks ahead. This is it, the moment he is going to change his life forever, he isn’t sure what future holds, but he has a good feeling about it. His family believes in him and they are his strength. He takes the first step towards his destiny.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They grow up so fast! i.i
> 
> A have a few things in my mind about Sleeper future in this AU, but I’m not sure if I’ll write about it. What do you guys think? Would you like to read something about his time in space?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
